


Crash at my place (Baby, you’re a wreck)

by M_lkT



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_lkT/pseuds/M_lkT
Summary: ((SPOILERS FOR PRETTY MUCH THE END OF LOVE EATER EPISODE))Marinette feels weak, Luka comforts her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while since I wrote fanfiction for a show that is up and running and has new episodes to give! I’ve been on and off with MLB, so this could be out of character. I just wanted to write Marinette being able to express herself, what with all the responsibilities she has. You can find this fic on my tumblr page @pepiranhas and on my twitter page @chrysopaladin!

Marinette saw it coming. She was there when it happened. It clicked like the way Kagami and Adrien’s fencing swords clicked and scraped against each other, the way it looked like it tickled but truthfully, it hurt like a hard poke when one won the fencing match with a single, non lethal puncture. 

But still, of course, clumsy little Marinette would hope for things to be different. How could Marinette even be angry with the outcome? She has wonderful friends, one who voiced that she did not want to, in fact, hurt Marinette but she would still fight for what she wants, no matter the cost.

Her fingers grazed past her pigtails to touch her earrings. She felt her bottom lip quiver, her throat burn, and her stomach drop.

“Don’t worry, Marinette!” Tiki reassures that today’s events were nothing, it would turn out okay!

Marinette knew it. It would turn out okay.

But when Luka stopped his bike next to her asked her if she was okay, she knew she wasn’t okay.

So she sobbed. She cried into her hands like a child, because she was one, she was still a child and it wasn’t fair — she had to carry the responsibility of her miraculous, to be the hero and icon of Paris. 

“It’s okay, Marinette. You can tell me everything- or nothing if you prefer.” 

Marinette hears a crash and the sound of a guitar’s strings in a mess, never in the way Luka plays it.

“You can be yourself around me, you know?” Luka reassures, rubbing comforting circles on her back.

So Marinette succumbs to Luka’s warmth. It was a different warmth that radiated within Chat, when he would obnoxiously flirt with her, but still kept his head in the game. Though she didn’t reciprocate, it amused her to no end; she felt hollow when her kitty cat stopped flirting when Ryuko was helping take down Love Eater. 

Maybe Lady Bug was jealous, but Marinette Dupain- Cheng? Could it be with Kagami? She felt guilty thinking of it — Kagami was her friend and it certainly wasn’t her fault that Marinette couldn’t separate her busy life from her personal life.

Marinette was still crying into the front of Luka’s shirt, clutching onto the piece of clothing as she buries her face into his neck, attempting to even out her breathing.

Luka was something that Marinette needed - she could sort out what she felt for Adrien later. Right now, Marinette thinks when Luka pulls away to look down at Marinette, smiling his carefree smile, leaning down to boldly kiss her forehead... she needed somebody to keep her feelings safe. Alya can do that too, but Luka. Oh, sweet Luka, he would gently encourage her to let it all out, when she felt like everyone would encourage her to look at the bright side. Luka delicately holds Marinette’s face with both hands, gently wiping her tears with his thumbs.

So, like a sunflower facing the sun, Marinette does the same to Luka.


	2. Some Things You Just Can’t Refuse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice cream!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DESERVE CREDIT FOR THE NEW EPISODE ARE YOU SERIOUS I SENT THIS IN TO @jedetestchat AT NEARLY MIDNIGHT!! Unless the screen caps were yanking my change other than that don’t mind me lol.

An hour later, Marinette hops off the back off Luka’s bicycle as he motions for her to hop off -

In front of André’s stand. In Pont de Arts. Again. 

Marinette flushes, embarrassed that she’s showing up with a puffy face and equally puffy eyes that proved that she had obviously been crying earlier. 

“My treat,” Luka smiles kindly, gently pushing Marinette forward.

“Oh - Luka you don’t - it’s not really necessary I just stopped by earlier —“

“And left without a treat! Welcome back, Miss Marinette!” André laughs heartily.

If André had noticed something was wrong with Marinette by the quick look over her gave her, he was very kind to not mention it.

“Whatever the lady asks for, I’ll get.” Luka grins, hand on Marinette’s shoulder, shaking her a bit in hopes of a positive reaction.

Marinette giggles weakly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear.

“Raspberry?” André insists once more, receiving a weak nod from Marinette. André looks over Luka to study him, scratching his chin in thought. 

“Hm… maybe a sweet in-between to balance out a bitter aftertaste! The taste of raspberry,blueberry and a dollop of strawberry too, for the sweetest embrace I see between the two of you!” André chirps as he scoops ice cream into a tall, plastic cup, decorating it with two hazelnut chocolate wafer sticks and a sprig of lavender.

“You two enjoy!” André says, a grin on his face as he hands the treat to Marinette. Luka reaches into his pocket for his wallet, but André puts a large hand on Luka’s shoulder.

“Satisfaction guaranteed. Next time, when you’re sure this speaks to you!”

Luka stutters, taken aback. “Oh- but we couldn’t-!”

“Go,go. Enjoy the rest of the day while the sun is still out. Don’t stay out too late. Hurry, before the ice cream melts away!” 

Marinette, who had spaced out watching André do his job, looks up and realizes that, yes, the ice cream was melting and the condensation on the clear plastic was making her hands all the more slippery.

“Thank you, André.” Marinette says, although quietly.

“Oh, Miss Marinette. Be sure to enjoy your treat.” André smiles kindly, finally acknowledging Marinette’s mood, not prying any further than that, and pushing his cart away to the next destination.

Marinette and Luka watched him go. Luka licks his lips and hand Marinette one of the spoons he took from the cart.

“André’s pretty nice, huh?” Luka comments, spoon in mouth. He motions for Marinette to follow him across the bridge.

“Well, he has his moments…” Marinette winces as she takes a spoonful of ice cream, remembering André’s akumatization. She spoons the treat past her lips.

“But, yes. André Glacier is one of the kindest people to know.”

“Right after you, Marinette.” Luka looks back at her, a soft expression on his face. Marinette blushes, embarrassed but pleased by the compliment.

“Hm.” Luka suddenly stops in front of the fencing on the bridge, looking at the locks that were hung from there.

“What is it?” Marinette asks, helping herself to another spoonful of ice cream, standing next to Luka.

“Oh, just thinking about adding in another lock. It’s a weird empty space here.” Luka hums and then turns to Marinette, nonchalantly dipping his spoon into the raspberry flavored part and then scooping a bit of strawberry flavored ice cream, popping the spoon between his lips and savoring the taste before adding, “What do you say Marinette? Want to look for a cool lock with me?”

Marinette nearly drops the ice cream. Luka pretends not to notice, smiling lazily as he watches Marinette gather herself, stuttering like the first time they’d met.


End file.
